


Practice Makes Perfect

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo can’t help thinking about all Dee’s previous lovers. In the end, he has to ask.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Dee must have had a lot of practice to be so skilled,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Just after Vol. 7.

Right from the very first pounce, Ryo had realised Dee was an amazing kisser. It had been just after he’d rescued Bikky and Dee from the home of a notorious drug lord, but despite being in pain from a broken arm Dee had grabbed him, reeled him in, and planted one on him that had left Ryo dazed and breathless, not to mention shocked. Every kiss that had followed had only served to confirm what Ryo had known from the start; Dee was scarily talented.

Ryo had kissed and been kissed many times before of course, but never so thoroughly or so well. Usually, kissing was nice enough but the earth never moved for him, whereas he felt Dee’s kisses right down to the very tips of his toes, and everywhere else as well. Where had his partner learned to kiss like that? Obviously Dee must have had a lot of practice to be so skilled.

Through all the months of trying to fend off the other man’s advances, the fact that Dee must have made out with a lot of people, guys as well as girls, didn’t bother Ryo at all. Well, okay, it did, he just told himself it didn’t; that was the thing about being in denial. Still, it bothered him less than the fact that he wanted Dee to keep pouncing and kissing him even when he said he didn’t. It was a very complicated situation. 

After they got together though, that was when the thought of Dee learning his phenomenal skills and practising them with other people started to get to Ryo. It was ridiculous, but he was jealous of all those other people who’d kissed Dee, and yes, even slept with him before Ryo had ever met him.

He’d known all along that Dee had been in relationships before they met; hell, so had Ryo, that was only natural at their age. It was just that now he and Dee were lovers it was impossible not to wonder how he measured up to all the others.

“How many were there before me?” he asked one night as they lay together in the afterglow.

Dee looked at him, surprised. “How many lovers?”

“Yeah.” Ryo bit his lip.

“You sure you really wanna know?”

“Yes. No.” Ryo frowned. “I don’t know. There must have been a lot though. I mean, you know so much, and you’re so good at… everything.” He blushed and turned away.

“I guess there were quite a few,” Dee admitted. “I mean, I had my share of one-night stands, mostly in my teens. Fact is, I don’t know how many, I didn’t keep count, and most of the ones that lasted more than a single night were just casual flings.”

“But not all.”

Dee shook his head. “Not all, but I’ve only been in three serious relationships before you. One was a girl I dated when I was seventeen; I was so young I thought she was the one and we’d be together forever. We lasted four months. Then there was the first guy I went with; I was nineteen and he was twenty-four. We were together for seven months, but then I found out he had two other boyfriends besides me, so I dumped him. Last one was a girl I met when I was twenty-two.” Dee laughed and shook his head again. “God, we were so wrong for each other! Fought all the time, and I honestly don’t know how we managed it, but we lasted almost a year before we realised that you can’t base a relationship on great make-up sex. Last I heard she was married to a stockbroker and they had a bunch of kids.” Dee rolled over onto his stomach and looked down at Ryo. “I kept on lookin’ after that because no one I met was right for me, until I found you, and now I’ve got you, I’m never gonna lose you. Okay?”

“Okay,” Ryo replied, smiling up at Dee. And it was. 

The End


End file.
